Isaac Stearns (1597 - 1671)
Biography Isaac Stearns was born in 1597 in Nayland, County Suffolk, England and died on 19 Jun 1671 in Watertown, Middlesex County, Massachusetts, North America. On 8 Apr 1630 he left Yarmouth, Norfolk, England with the Winthrop Fleet and on 12 Jun 1630 he arrived in Salem, Essex County, Massachusetts, North America. In 1622 in England he married Mary Barker (1603 - 1677). Facts and Occupation On 8 Dec 1659 there was a town meeting held at his house. He signed his will on 14 Jun 1671 and proved in Oct 1671. He was on a committee to speak with William Knopp about the education of his daughter. He was a proprietor of 451 acres. His inventory was worth 524 Pounds which was a lot of money in those days. On 8 Nov 1674 and 7 Nov 1670 he was a Selectmen from Watertown, Middlesex County, Massachusetts, North America. On 28 Dec 1647 he was on a committee to design a bridge in Watertown. On 13 Jun 1648 he was a fence viewer in Watertown. In 1659 to 1661 he was Constable of Watertown, Middlesex County, Massachusetts, North America. On 12 Jan 1662/63 he was Surveyor of Highways. First Lineage Isaac Stearns (1597 - 1671) m. Mary Barker (1603 - 1677) Abigail Stearns (1639 - 1690) m. Dea. John Morse (1639 - 1702) Joseph Morse (1671 - 1709) m. Elizabeth Sawtell (1668 - 1723) Jonathan Morse (1704 - 1801) m. Mary Cloyes (1712 - 1785) Zeruiah Morse (1735 - 1805) m. Abraham Nurse (1732 - 1793) Asa Nurse (1754 - 1803) m. Louis Bent Glover (1762 - 1800) Sally Nurse (1795 - 1819) m. Nathan Fairbanks (1788 - 1825) William Nelson Fairbanks (1818 - 1854) m. Abby Augusta Reed (c.1826 - 1899) Helen Suzette Fairbanks (1841 - 1921) m. Frederic Crowninshield (1845 - 1818) Helen Suzette Crowninshield (1868 - 1941) m. Carl August de Gersdorff (1865 - 1944) Chevalier Josephine de Gersdorff (1896 - 1975) m. Frederick Josiah Bradlee, Jr. (1892 - 1970) Chevalier Benjamin Crowninshield Bradlee (1921 - 2014) m. Sally Sterling Quinn (b. 1941) Chevalier Josiah Quinn Crowninshield Bradlee, KJ (b. 1982) Second Lineage Isaac Stearns (1597 - 1671) m. Mary Barker (1603 - 1677) Sarah Stearns (1635 - 1700) m. Dea. Samuel Stone (1631 - 1715 Dea. Samuel Stone (1656 - 1743) m. Dorcas Jones (1659 - 1746) Capt. Samuel Stone (1684 - 1769) m. Abigail Reed (1686 - 1767) Mary Stone (1718 - 1775) m. Thomas Bent (1706 - 1775) Lois Bent (1740 - 1783) m. James Glover (1734 - ) Lois Bent Glover (1762 - 1800) m. Asa Nurse (1754 - 1803) Sally Nurse (1795 - 1819) m. Nathan Fairbanks (1788 - 1825) William Nelson Fairbanks (1818 - 1854) m. Abby Augusta Reed (c.1826 - 1899) Helen Suzette Fairbanks (1841 - 1921) m. Frederic Crowninshield (1845 - 1918) Helen Suzette Crowninshield (1868 - 1941) m. Carl August de Gersdorff (1865 - 1944) Chevalier de Gersdorff (1896 - 1975) m. Frederick Josiah Bradlee, Jr. (1892 - 1970) Chevalier Benjamin Crowninshield Bradlee (1921 - 2014) m. Sally Sterling Quinn (b. 1941) Chevalier Josiah Quinn Crowninshield Bradlee, KJ (b. 1982) References Books Internet Birth * Wikipedia Marriage * Wikipedia Immigration * Wikipedia Occupation * Wikipedia Freemanship * Wikipedia Proprerty * Wikipedia Death * Wikipedia